parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Back!: A Forest Animal's Story (Vinnytovar Style)
Vinnytovar's movie spoof of Amblin Entertainment's We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Cast *Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Rex *Bodi (Rock Dog) as Woog *Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) as Dweeb *Sticks (Sonic Boom) as Elsa *??? as Vorb *Chief Tui (Moana) as Captain Neweyes *Jude (Total Dramarama) as Louie *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) as Cecilia *Kano (Mortal Kombat) as Professor Screweyes *Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) as Stubbs the Clown *??? as Dr. Julia Bleeb *Tiago (Rio 2) as Buster *Blu and Jewel (Rio) as Buster's Parents *Hatchlings (Angry Birds) as Buster's Siblings *??? as Worm that the Birds are trying to eat *Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) as Savage Rex *Steele (Balto) as Savage Woog *Honest John (Pinnochio) as Savage Dweeb *Metal Sticks (Sonic Boom) as Savage Elsa *Donkey (Shrek) as Small dinosaur that Savage Rex chases *??? as Boy who wishes for a mustache *??? and ??? as Twin girls with glasses *??? as Girl who wishes that 'dinosaurs are to be here right now' *??? as Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex *??? as Boy who wishes to see 'one of those flying dinosaurs' *??? as Boy who wishes to see 'a plateosaurus' *??? as Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs *??? as Meat butcher *??? as Man who says 'Watch where you're going' *??? as Parade Leader *??? as Parade Band *??? as Children watching Parade *??? as Sasha *??? as Sasha's Mother *Sheen's Dad (Jimmy Neutron) as Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) *??? as Panicking people *??? as Screaming people (after Rex says "Where is Central Park?") *??? as The police *??? as Man that Dweeb sees in Subway *??? as Burglar with gun *??? as Grocery sales clerk *??? as Hot dog vendor *??? as Cat screeching from trash can *???, ???, and ??? as 3 gothic looking people *??? as the Crows *??? and ??? Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees *??? as Stubbs dressed as a lion *??? as Frightened Man blowing bubble gum *??? as Elephants *??? and ??? as the Two Hood-horned Women runs to the pyramid and unchained Elephants during the end of Act 1 *??? as Screaming man who wears glasses *??? as Screaming woman with hair coming off *??? as Louie in Monster Disguise *??? as Cecilia in Monster Disguise *??? as Stubbs in Alligator Disguise *??? as Mermaid holding American flag *??? as Richard (Mermaid's normal brother) *Various Kids as Children at the Museum *??? as Theo (brown-skinned boy) *??? as Max (Child Rex meets at the Museum) *??? and ??? as Louie's Parents *??? and ??? as Cecilia's Parents Gallery Humphrey the Grey Wolf.png|Humphrey as Rex Bodi looks a poster.png|Bodi as Woog Angus Scattergood.jpg|Angus Scattergood as Dweeb Sticks-the-jungle-badger-sonic-boom-shattered-crystal-90.9.jpg|Sticks as Elsa Chief Tui.jpg|Chief Tui as Captain Neweyes TDR Jude.png|Jude as Louie Gwen_face2.png|Gwen Tennyson as Cecilia Kano_MK11.png|Kano as Professor Screweyes Tiago.jpg|Tiago as Buster NIJU.png|Niju as Savage Rex Steele-0.png|Steele as Savage Woog Honest-john-pinocchio-7 37.jpg|Honest John as Savage Dweeb Mr-Donkey-shrek-movie.jpg Category:Vinnytovar Category:We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs